Forum:DKC Level Layout?
Hi everyone, so I was wondering? What would be a good layout for a Donkey Kong Country/Land-related level article? Does anyone have any suggestions (Rocketslime 1 1, BlackLodge, Dubya Scott)? Also, can anyone please create templates for the levels of the DKC/DKL games? I'm not a CSS expert and I want to have one of you (Rocketslime 1 1, anyone) help out with this request I have and try making a template for the following; *Template:Levels in Donkey Kong Country *Template:Levels in Diddy's Kong Quest *Template:Levels in Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Template:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns *Template:Levels in Donkey Kong Land *Template:Levels in Donkey Kong Land 2 *Template:Levels in Donkey Kong Land III Please update if you have a better title for the templates. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments *What kind of template are you looking for? An infobox or a box that lists the levels? *A box that lists the levels, please. I just thought I need your help on this. Hope you don't mind. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) **Do you know where I can find a list of the levels for each template? I just need the names of the levels and I can easily make a template. ***Resources; *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Country#Levels *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Country_2:_Diddy's_Kong_Quest#Levels *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Country_3:_Dixie_Kong's_Double_Trouble!#List_of_Levels *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Country_Returns#Areas_and_Levels *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Land#Levels *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Land_2#Levels *http://www.mariowiki.com/Donkey_Kong_Land_III#Levels -Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :*I finished the first template. What do you think of it. I used the regular design, but now I'm trying to look into a way to redesign the regular design so I may try changing it a bit later. ::*Bless you Rocketslime! I knew I could count on your help (I LOVE IT)! Now for a level layout... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::**I made a few changes to the template's appearence. What do you think of it? :::I think it's impressive. Though, yellow and brown are DKC/DKL colours. Those go even better... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::*I tried that, but yellow is a bit too bright of a color, and brown is a bit too dark of a color. ::::*I think the template looks great. Easy to read and understand. I think the infobox on the level pages could be tweaked. I'll take a look at it some more when I've got some time. BlackLodge (talk) 17:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::*Actually, I quickly made a few changes on a test template. I'll post the test below. I gave the fields alternating background colors to make them stand out better and I increased the size of the left column. I think it looks better. What do you think?BlackLodge (talk) 17:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :All goes well, BlackLodge. Nice work! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I made a template so that anyone can easily make templates by entering simple info. (Template:Linkbox) Right now it only does 5 rows, but I will add more later. If you need help using it, check out this usage of it. (Template:Zelda Characters)